


Endeavors of the Sea

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Humans, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pirates, Tentacles, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The Sundering, a catastrophic event that rendered the entire Earth submerged and left to fend for themselves. Factions have been made, allies and enemies exist, but there is more beneath the surface of water. Those who didn't escape the water have been mutated and changed into aquatic beasts. What will each faction do to ensure their survival?





	1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone...Here we are...Another brand new story setting. We’re entering Endeavors of the Sea. Now, since I do want to start this story off with a sex based chapter, but don’t worry, there will be story and plot. And I do promise this! The next real chapter for this story will introduce some story and plot! Anyways...The first chapter will involve a bit of a time skip, so let’s dive on in to this first chapter of Endeavors of the Sea! :D**

 

After returning the Younglings to their homes, Alyx is busy on her island home, enjoying her little paradise. She sits atop of it, ignoring her secret sea cave home that is also beneath it. Laying on a rock she has hand carved to be smooth, Alyx simply sun bathes, completely naked, loving the feeling of the sun on her C cup breasts, her red scales, her hair, her legs, all of it. She smiled and just sighed in relief.  She reached over and punched her nearby coconut tree as a coconut fell onto her lap, as she smacked her hand down hard on it, cracking it in half. She began drinking the contents of the coconut and just laid back, enjoying it all. She said to herself “A nice island to myself...Nice coconuts to drink...Would kill for a Piña Colada though...Eh, this will do.” as Alyx continued to enjoy herself, unaware that she was being watched.

 

To the west of her island was a massive head, The Mermaid Queen, Raina, with long flowing blue hair, green eyes, and fair skin, who was eyeing Nyx. Being large enough that one slam of her tail can cause a tsunami that can easily be thousands of feet tall, she quietly inspects Alyx. Raina knew that all mermaids followed her command due to the pheromones she emits. Alyx on the other hand...Was immune to the effects of Raina’s pheromones, but that’s not what has Raina’s attention on her. Raina just enjoyed everything about Alyx. Despite not being aligned with her kingdom, as a Freelance, and working for every Denizen to do menial tasks and just make a living. She knew Alyx visited every ruler there is. She knew about Alyx working with the Angler Fish Queen Angi, the Lobster Lord Laurence, the Turtle King, all of them. 

 

Seeing Alyx just simply sun bath on the rocks was enough to get her excited, as she felt her shafts come out of her slit and smile, knowing it was time to finally greet the Freelance. Standing upright now, causing waves to crash and make a loud sound, Alyx points her head over to the south and sees the Queen herself. Alyx smiles and says loudly “Greetings my Queen! How may I help you?” as Raina just smiles, as she stands on the ground, as she towers over Alyx, being a couple thousand feet tall. She says in a soft voice “Might I speak to you...On your own terms?” as Raina shrinks down rapidly, standing proudly at 8 feet tall. She still towers over the 6 foot tall Alyx. 

 

Alyx looks at Raina’s tan skin, her bright blue eyes, and her flowing black hair, as well as the white scales the cover her, showing the royalty, as white scales are rare. Raina simply walks up to Alyx who is wide eyed to see the Queen of Mermaids can be at least her sized. Raina firmly said “Please keep this a secret Miss Alyx.” as Alyx nods slowly, still shocked by this. Alyx says “I-I never knew the Queen herself could do this…” as Raina giggles and clearly eyes Alyx up and down. Alyx doesn’t even attempt to hide herself as Raina smiles, “Please Alyx...Raina is fine. It is just you and me.” as Raina sits down next to Alyx on the rock, sunbathing with her. Raina sighs happily, “Oooooh...I can see why you like sunbathing...It feels sooo nice.” as Alyx nods, all while eyeing Raina’s body, the Queen’s body. Alyx is just stunned by it, as she sees the large round breasts, the firm slight hourglass shape, but what has her attention is the two humanoid shafts coming out of Raina’s slit, that’s above her actual slit for womanly pleasures. Both of them look easily fourteen inches soft and four inches wide.

 

Raina smirks, as she grabs Alyx and rolls her on top of herself and caresses Alyx perfectly. All Alyx can do is let out a sensual moan, loving the caressing as Raina giggles from the moan. What Raina planned, was both of her shafts between Alyx’s legs...And pressing against  Alyx’s slit. Alyx blushes, as she looks down, and then up at Raina. And just on queue, Raina presses her lips gently against Alyx and wraps an arm around her and adds to the kiss, making it deeper and longer, holding Alyx against against her. Alyx was shocked, but she melted in bliss into the kiss and laid peacefully and blissfully atop of Raina.

 

Raina smiled widely, as she had Alyx right where she wanted her and felt herself finally get erect at twenty inches erect and six inches wide. Raina gently lifted Alyx up and slid both of her shafts right into Alyx’s slit, spreading her wide. Alyx moaned loudly, as she was glad that the mutation had also caused her to stretch out and compensate for large shafts. Raina just moaned out in pure bliss, holding Alyx against her and began to tenderly slide her shafts in and out of Alyx. Raina savored in how Alyx felt, as she felt something she never could have imagined. Instead of Alyx feeling like the standard aquatic denizen...Alyx felt like a woman before The Sundering. Raina couldn’t even believe the pleasure Alyx was giving her, as she held Alyx firm and tight against her.

 

Alyx was in a complete and pleasured bliss, as she was at the mercy of the queen. Raina wanted to breed with Alyx, she wanted to make Alyx her private consort, her personal consort, everything. Even Raina released some pheromones from the idea of having Alyx bound to her bed chambers and giving birth to her royal eggs and grow a proper heir to her empire. Raina quickly came back to her senses, still seeing Alyx was still in her pleasured bliss. She was more than happy to see this. She knew that Alyx would not judge her for being in her small form. She knew that Alyx would never question her authority, never tell, always work, and most importantly...Be loyal. Feeling both of her shafts throbbing, Raina sees Alyx peak at her climax.

 

She feels Alyx spray her juices all over her shafts and happily lean against Raina, panting cutely too. Raina can’t help but giggle, as she gently lays Alyx back down on the rocks as she stood upright. She put both of her hands around both of her shafts, as she begins to stroke herself off tenderly at the sight of Alyx, in a pleasured bliss. The erotic thoughts going through her mind further added to her lustful visions as she grunted softly. Rope after rope of her thick, sticky, and heavy seed coated Alyx’s naked, scaled body. Raina watched as she watched the long ropes cover her stomach, her breasts, her slit, and even tail. Seeing Alyx being covered and effectively marked by the queen made Raina smile. It ended with Raina gently coating Alyx’s face with the last of her seed and gently rubbing the tips all over Alyx’s lips.

 

Raina saw that Alyx had fallen asleep from all the pleasure and smiled. She left a detailed map next to Alyx and note for when she wakes up. Afterall that had happened, Raina simply walks back into the water, and turns back into her massive self, and silently swims back into the deeps of the ocean and back to her domain. Raina knew that Alyx would be suitable for her needs and desires, but she couldn’t force Alyx to follow through. Once Raina had made it back to her kingdom, she sits on her royal throne and waits patiently, having to play the patient game for Alyx. Just as she was relaxing though, depth charges began going off at her kingdom, as she sighs. “Bloody Pirates again.” as she decided to handle the threat herself this time.

 

Waking up a few hours later, with Raina’s seed caked onto her, Alyx stretches awake as she sees the note and the map left behind. She reads the note and sees that Raina will gladly accept her into her domain, as long as she uses the secret entrance, given to her by the map. Alyx smiled widely and said to herself “Did I just get a fuck buddy...Who happens to be the Mermaid Queen?!? Oh this is a good day.” as she studies the map to make sure she knows the way. Once she had finished studying it, she digs up her chest and puts it inside, and then buries it again.

 

Hearing movement against the water, Alyx dives quickly into it, washing herself off completely and seeing a small Tideskipper boat darting on by. She says to herself “Oh a scout boat by the World Navy...Going right into Lamprey territory...Guess I could be nice fish and help.” as Alyx darts out after the boat. Alyx hums to herself, getting right beneath the boat and holding on softly to it. She says “This is a fun day. At least I haven’t ran into the suicide puffer fish brigade. They’re fun to agitate just to see them pop and deflate.” as she closes her eyes and listens intently. She smirks and says “One woman scouting party, simple, but...No...There’s two...A diver...Oh this will be fun.

 

She looks to her left, as she sees the anchor go down, and the boat stop. As she looked down, she saw the millions of lamprey of various sizes, from as small as 3 feet long and wide, to 200 feet long and 100 wide and more. She looked down and saw the Lamprey King, with his two beady red eyes, staring up at her. She hastily swims down and bows respectfully. He simply states “My favorite mermaid...There’s an intruder in my realm. I am about to strike.” as Alyx waved her arms. She said “It’s a two man scouting ship. One captain, one diver. The diver is free game, but the captain will be mine.” as the Lamprey King looked at all of his children and nodded. He said, just as he felt distortion in the water, “The diver is coming down...Hide my children. Once he hits the bottom...Strike. I trust your judgement Alyx.” as him and his children swim away. Alyx grins and darts back up to the boat, and begins to shake it…

 

**Dun dun dun! Here we are everyone! The end of the very first official chapter for Endeavors of the Sea! As you can see, I left us off on a little cliffhanger to add some suspension. Anyways, I do hope you’ll all enjoy this brand new universe to swim around in! Agenda: Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Cyberpunk Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. The World Navy

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back within Endeavors of the Sea! Now, we last left off with a Tideskipper boat, which is a simple scout boat, going on into uncharted sea in hopes gathering the riches from below the water. This story will have two parts, technically. Before the end of the first chapter, so as the sex was going on, and after the sex. The first part will be about traveling the open seas, while the second part will be after the end of the first chapter, if this makes sense, anyways! Let’s get on with the story!**

 

As she was tasked with her first mate Jamison, Captain Jessie, a dark skinned beauty, having shortcut black hair, DD breasts, a firm, toned body, and sporting the royal blue uniform of the World Navy. She has a .357 at her hip, as she was checking the port and starboard sides of her ship. She looked over at her Tuber Brother, and smiled. Even though she was born from an unwilling slave ship via test tube of sperm, she joined the Navy and wanted to right the world, even in its decimated state. She looked to Jamison and said “James, how close are we?” as he pulled out a map. 

 

Jamison, being a fair-built British lad, with blonde hair and brown eyes, “We gotta ‘bout ten minutes before we get to the landmark. My eyes are out for one o’ the Navy Buoys. If all goes well, then we gotta easy run. No Sea Bitches, no nothin’.” as Jessie laughed from Jamison’s bravado. She said “Aye, but that’s why I’m captain. I’m somewhat more rational than you are.” as they both laugh. They come across the Buoy in moments, as Jessie drops anchor and waits for it to hit the bottom. They stopped soon, as they are certain that the anchor had dropped for them. Jamison strips down out of his uniform, standing in his underwear and begins to get all suited up in his diving suit.

 

Jessie pulled out her logs and said “Alright James. According to our logs, we need to get steel, coral, Biorocks, Bio-algae, and any form of pre-Sunder relics. Take as much as you can.” as Jamison nods. Jessie quickly checks on all the meters and dials, seeing that everything is in the clear and gives Jamison the thumbs up. Putting his scuba mask and sealing it tight, Jamison jumps down into the irradiated water and turns on the comms. He sinks to the bottom quickly, due to the weight of the carrying vessel on his back. He saids “James to Jessie, can you hear me?” and listens for the static. He knows that the water messes with comms and some Sea Denizens could interfere.

 

On the boat, Jessie wasn’t getting comms back between Jamison and herself, as she began switching frequencies, knowing it’s what he would do. At the bottom, something brushes against his leg, as he grabs his speargun and looks around. Keeping one hand on the trigger, he looks around, in the black water. He finally gets a click and says “Jessie! I ain’t alone down ‘ere. Staying on my guard here...I don’t see anythin’.” as Jessie hears him clearly. She replies “What would you classify the danger rating?” as she waits for a reply. He thinks and says “Well, it’s definitely not Minnow. It’s definitely not Kraken class either. We can ignore eitha’ end of the spectrum.” (Navy Threat Ranks (NTF)- Minnow, Sea Snake, Crab, Shark, Leviathan, Megalodon, Kraken. Minnow being the easiest. Kraken being the worst.)

 

Jessie thinks and then says “Turn your headlights on. Keep an eye out for anything.” as Jamison clicks the headlight on...Being greeted by the massive red eye, being at least thirty feet tall...The eye of the Lamprey King. Jamison yells loudly, just as the Lamprey King sends out a signal distortion, “MEGALODON THREAT! I REPEAT! MEGALODON THREAT!” as millions of lampreys are darting around him, swimming in a circle. Grabbing his speargun he begins firing one shot after another into the sea of lampreys, doing effectively nothing. The Lamprey King then  _ ROARS _ loudly, as Jamison feels every ounce of his suit and being torn into by the lampreys. 

 

Jamison screams out in immense pain, feeling the radiated water rush into his suit, but feeling flesh being torn and ripped from his bones. He even feels small lampreys dive into his body and begin consuming him from the inside. Jamison screams out in immense pain, feeling his arm consumed in seconds, leaving nothing but a skeleton. He screams out even more, feeling his other arm being consumed in seconds, as he is crying in his helmet. He looks down and watches a large lamprey erupt through his gut and see the crimson water float up. Still barely alive, he goes wide eyed and lets out one loud scream...Before a lamprey bites through his skull, from within his head, leaving him dead in the water. The entire action of being killed...Only lasted for a few minutes at most.

 

Jessie was scared, not hearing anything, as she began yelling loudly, just as the boat started rocking and shaking. Jessie fell down, just as the shaking stopped. She looked around, panicked, trying to find what was shaking the boat. Unaware to her, a certain red scaled mermaid was right behind Jessie. Alyx said, while drying off using the sun, “You know, you shouldn’t be so deep into Lamprey territory. The little bastards love to eat ships apart.” as Jessie turned around and shot Alyx right in the head. Not even flinching, as she had her full scaled self out, she simply plucked the .357 round from her forehead like it was nothing. Jessie saw the red scaled mermaid, naked too, blushing slightly, as Alyx unfused her legs from her tail and stood upright.

 

Alyx took Jessie’s .357 and fired the rest of the shots into the water and handed it back. Jessie said “A-A-A-A-A-A-A SEA DENIZEN!” as she grabbed her saber and went to slice Alyx...Only for the blade to break upon hitting her scales. Alyx said “Can I lower my defenses? I’m unarmed.” as Jessie looked at Alyx, seeing she was fully scaled, and protected, and nodded, admitting defeat. Alyx shimmered her scales, letting her chest, her face, and her gills remain exposed and vulnerable now, as her arms, outer thighs, neck, and legs were still scaled. Alyx said “As I said, you’re deep in Lamprey territory. Your friend down there is more than likely fish food. You paid the blood price to ensure a safe exit.” as Jessie fell back against her ship, hearing her Tuber brother is dead. 

 

Alyx takes the chance to reel up the anchor as she sees it is an automatic system. She leans over and reaches into the water, pulling out a twenty foot long, ten foot wide lamprey. She whistled for Jessie, who turned her head and looked in pure shock and awe at the massive sea life. Alyx put the lamprey to one of the titanium safety bars on the ship, as the lamprey bit right through it and ate it like it was nothing. She said “Like I said, you paid the blood price to ensure safety. The Lamprey King doesn’t like trespassers.” as Alyx casually threw the lamprey back into the water. Jessie wants to say something, but she watches as Alyx dives back into the water, just as the anchor locks into place. Jessie is alone in a state of fear and panic, as she sits on a corner, panting heavily.

 

In moments, Alyx comes back up, with a very large black lockbox, and says “The Lamprey King took your friend as both payment and a tribute. He wanted me to give you this.” as Alyx uses her tail and snaps the lock, opening it. Jessie walks up to the lockbox and opens it, seeing thousands of bullets of all types, completely dry, various old trophies that can be melted down for metal, and a small handaxe. Jessie says “C-C-Can you tell the Lamprey King I-I thank him?” as Alyx smiles. On queue, the water begins to ripple, as the Lamprey King reveals himself. Jessie looks at the massive lamprey, easily being 1500 feet long, and 750 feet wide. The Lamprey King says, in perfect English, “My passage only comes once little human. Next time, I won’t be as nice.” as Jessie looked like she was about to faint. She simply said “I-I-I understand your majesty...I-I do thank you for the gift. I promise to not come back.” as the Lamprey King nods and gently drifts back into the ocean.

 

Alyx said “I’ll be your guide back home. Or at least to safer waters.” as Jessie couldn’t believe the niceness of a Sea Denizen. She quickly gets to the wheel and does a complete 180 and begins heading back to World Navy controlled area. Alyx sat on the boat, sunbathing, as she is next to Jessie. Without even looking, Alyx says “Change your latitude by eight.” as Jessie makes the correction and keeps on sailing. Trying to get the death of her partner out of her head, she eyes Alyx’s naked body. She sees the firm round C cup breasts, the toned body, the toned thighs and legs, and the scales. She looks at Alyx’s long red hair, and even Alyx’s green eyes, with tints of red in it.

 

Jessie said “S-So...Um...I’m Jessie, what’s your name?” as Alyx replies “I’m Alyx, pleasure to meet you Jessie.” as she smiles at Jessie. Jessie returns the smile and says “So um...Alyx...What’s it like to be a Sea Denizen? I mean, I don’t mean it harshly, since the Navy tries to kill any Sea Denizen or Pirate, but...Can I just ask?” as Alyx thinks. She replies “It’s just like living. The sea is my home. I meet so many unique faces. Hell, even the sacrificed humans who get converted love it. Granted, there are some vile Sea Denizens, but we all live and coexist peacefully. Hell, I’m friends with a couple beauties who are the exact same as Sirens. Lure sailors into safety during a storm, kill the men, but convert the women, or turn them to breeders. There’s so much life out here since the Sundering. I just live. I’m a Freelance. I just work for myself.” as Alyx relaxes, flaunting her breasts a little. 

 

Jessie decided to take the risk and ask “If I can politely ask...Um...When you’re dry...D-Do you think you can help me sexually relieve myself? T-Try to get my mind off of what just happened...I need to think better.” as Alyx sat up. She said “Sure, I’ll fuck you. Just give me about ten minutes to dry up first. Might be a little sooner. I don’t want to irradiate you after all. It be a shame to possibly ruin an absolute beauty like yourself.” as Alyx shoots Jessie a wink. Jessie blushes even more, seeing that a Sea Denizen agreed to have lesbian sex with her, as she knew it would help, and decides to drop anchor to really enjoy the time.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Endeavors of the Sea! As you can see, the first chapter was between the Sea Denizens. This chapter was about the World Navy. The next chapter will show a bit of the life of the pirate side. Anyways, you also saw how destructive the Sea Denizens are, and how resilient they can be too. Now! Here is the agenda for all you lovely readers! Agenda: Cyberpunk Story, The Pandemic Chronicle, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Do What You Want Cause A Pirate Is Free.

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Endeavors of the Sea! We last left off with seeing The World Navy and the power behind the Sea Denizens. Now we are moving on to the last and final faction, The Pirates! Now, I am going out on a limb here to say the strongest of the three factions is the Sea Denizens, as they are well...You all recall what happened in the previous chapter. Anyways, enough of my banter, this chapter will be as long as it needs to be. The next chapter will have story elements in play! Let’s start shall we!**

 

Currently in his submarine called The Twilight Stinger, a captain by the name of Adam Lockheede, stands at the captain’s chair. Having short black hair, a short but very well maintained beard, a strong muscular figure, standing easily at 6’5”, he wears a specialized wetsuit that hugs his physique tightly, showing off his chiseled body. On his back is a custom harpoon gun, and on his hip is a high powered pistol, suitable for seafaring combat. He looked to his right and then to his left, seeing his crew of pirates, as he is currently awaiting for his First Mate. Looking out a sonar, he checks for any blips that would be Amanda “Sea-Pun” Bridgemonte. 

 

Adam says, in a deep gruff voice, “Jocelyn. Status report.” and looks over to the woman clearly of European descent, specifically Finnish. Jocelyn replied “We have two blips. One Amanda, one Mitchell. They’re moving slow. They have a good haul. Wait...Port side, we have a large blip. Might be a Denizen.” as Adam laughs heartily. He said “Let’s see how our newly recruited insane Aussie demolitionist is. He claims to have super healing from being exposed to too much radiation from a downed nuclear sub...Let’s watch this. And he’s immune to radiation from it…” as Adam signals for the sub to show the viewing the murky water, being dark green, possibly black. Adam turns the lights on, as they can see two individuals in diving suits, holding quite the large haul.

 

Within the water, Amanda says “Mitchell, you’re getting these readings right? We have something coming up behind us.” as she watches Mitchell drop his belongings and bring out his weapon. Mitchell holds his position and holds his Torpedo Launcher. He said over the comms, “CRIKEY! This bloody CUNT is mine! I’m gonna blow the knickers off this bitch! Tell our mate, the cunt in charge that this cunt is cactus. This is gonna be a piece of piss!” as Amanda rolled her eyes and kept on walking. She said “Oh you’re such a blast to be with. You’re always a lit fuse. Just make sure to...What is it? Daks on?” as Mitchell groans. (I do apologize if the Australian slang is too much, I’m trying here)

 

He says “Ya defo pissed me off with those puns...It’s good on him that he likes your puns...Just quit your yabber and get on with it.” as Amanda takes the loot and keeps on going. Mitchell looks around, and feels the sand beneath him shake and tremble. He looked forward and grins widely, seeing a line of Crab Knights, charging right at him. Mitchell loads up three torpedos, takes a knee, and fires all three rounds. He hears the tink and immediately followed would be an explosion that would send him sailing through the water and splatting right onto the side of The Twilight Stinger...And pushing the ship, that is 300 feet long, back 100 feet.

 

Everyone looked at Mitchell, who was like a bug on a windshield, but alive, as he gave them all a thumbs up. 

 

Everyone inside the ship laughed, as Mitchell was grabbed by one Crab Knight, and had his left arm pinched off like nothing. Mitchell felt the water fill his suit, as he quickly pressed a button that sealed it. He said “OH NOW YOU DUNIT! I’LL BE COOKING YA ON THE BARBIE!” as Mitchell grabbed his Kukri, made from a Titanium Rockfish Denizen and sliced at the covered face of the Crab Knight. Normally, any other weapon would shatter or not cut through, but not this one. Mitchell’s Kukri sliced right through the armor like a hot knife through butter, and kept slicing through the Crab Knight like he was nothing. 

 

Mitchell sliced off the arms, the head, the legs, even the torso from the body, as he hacked and slashed away, killing the entire thing quickly and slicing it away. Mitchell didn’t even care that the Crab Knight was once a living breathing human being. Once the Crab Knight was dead, Mitchell sheathed sliced off any arms and legs that were present and held them against his body. He slowly swam back to the ship, with one arm gone, and a load of crab, but did make it there. Amanda watched as Mitchell came to her and the hatch opened up, letting both of them swim into a chamber and be brought inside. 

 

With the chamber being a special vacuum, the two of them stood there, as they watched the water drain, and then dragged inside, dry and still having all their treasures. Mitchell sheathed his kukri and took his diving helmet off and said “Crikey! That was fun! Lost me arm, but oh well! I got crab to eat! Time to boil these babes up!” as Amanda just watched Mitchell strip out of his diving suit and walk on through the ship, naked as all hell. Amanda sighs to herself, knowing that that Mitchell is about to eat mutated crab meat, but she didn’t question it. She knew it was her turn to get out of the suit.

 

Stripping down herself, Amanda reveals her long flowing blonde hair, her one green eye and one brown eye, and fair skin. Unzipping her suit, as her 40 D cup breasts bounce out, being covered by a bra too small. Taking her suit entirely off, her firm tight body, with wide hips, a prominent hourglass shaped, and plump ass, she stands in relief. Getting back into her proper attire, being a short dress and stockings, Amanda goes to the captain’s quarters to report the excellent job. While doing so, she begins muttering sea puns to herself, making anyone around her groan from the sound of said puns.

 

Unaware to all of them present within the submarine, they weren’t aware that they were beginning to trespass into Mermaid Waters. But also unaware to them was a World Navy Ship, on course into Navy waters, that just passed them. Specifically on the boat were some very naughty desires happening between a sailor and a sea denizen, one of the many taboo and forbidden relationships. What was also relieving was that the loud lustful cries could be heard for miles, yet no one was around to even hear the lustful cries.

 

On Jessie’s boat, sailing peacefully through the water, Jessie is moaning out loudly, feeling Alyx eating her out deeply, with her elongated tongue exploring every inch of of her slit. Alyx even goes as far as gently spanks Jessie with her tail, making her moan out even more. Deciding to get a little adventurous, Alyx pulls off Jessie’s slit and leans back, moving her pointed tail, that is easily three feet long, being only a few inches wide at the tip, but slowly getting wider and wider as it gets closer to her body. Aligning her tail with Jessie’s slit, Alyx thrusts in six inches worth of her tail and begins to thrust that much in.

 

This sensation was more than necessary as Jessie wrapped her legs around Alyx’s tail and moaned out in loud lust. It wasn’t long before Jessie reached the peak of her climax and squirted some juices all over Alyx’s tail, as she panted cutely and trembled against Alyx. Jessie said “J-J-Jesus Alyx...T-T-That was amazing! I-I really needed that. H-How close are we to Navy Waters?” as Alyx looked up at the moonlit sky. She said “We’re about an hour away. Now...It is your turn. I gave you pleasure. You give me pleasure now.” as Alyx moved over and got on her hands and knees, shaking her firm tight ass at Jessie.

 

Jessie slowly walks up to Alyx, looking at her red slit, and her little puckered rear and wonders which one she wants her to pleasure. Seeing that Alyx shook her ass at Jessie, Jessie goes for Alyx’s little rear hole and begins to prod it with her tongue, and then slowly slides it inside, while fingering her slit deeply. Alyx shudders a bit, not being a huge fan of anything anal related but decides to let it slide for now. Jessie does manage to skillfully swirl her tongue around Alyx’s smooth rear, knowing just what to do. Alyx can’t help it as a moan escapes from her lips, and accidentally wraps her tail around Jessie’s breasts.

 

Jessie gulps a little, as she slides three fingers into Alyx’s wet slit and still continues to give her a rimjob, making sure to fully pleasure Alyx, as she felt Alyx getting wetter. Jessie decided to up her pressure, swirling her tongue a little harder and making it go deeper, while using her free hand to grope Alyx’s firm rear. Alyx moaned out louder and with more lust, squirming cutely, as Jessie smiled, hearing all of Alyx’s moans. She uses her thumb and begins tease Alyx’s clitoris, adding to the pleasure for Alyx. It didn’t take long before Alyx moaned out loudly and peaked at her orgasm, spraying her juices all over Jessie’s hand and even her chest, as Alyx pants cutely and squirms a little.

 

Letting Jessie go, Alyx smiled and looked at her. She said “Jessie. Here.” as she peels off a few scales, spits on them, and fuses it together, as she takes out one of her teeth and begins writing on her scale with her tooth. She finishes it quickly and hands the scale map over to Jessie. Alyx continues, “It’s a map to my little island. I’m gonna mark your vessel with my scales. It’ll at least provide you with a safe passage, void of any trouble. If any Sea Denizens do bother you, just say ‘The Harbinger of Crimson Waters wants me.’, they’ll know exactly what it means.” as Jessie looks at the scale and nods. She replies “Will do.” and smiles at Alyx, as Jessie dresses back up. 

 

Jessie looks around, seeing that she is near the large port for the World Navy and smiles. She says “Thank you very much for everything Alyx. I’ll make sure to visit as much as I can.” as a spotlight shined on Jessie and Alyx, with red dots aiming at Alyx. Alyx doesn’t mind the dots and says “Don’t worry about it. Just tell your superiors that there is some good in the waters.” as Alyx squats a bit and jumps twenty feet into the air, fusing her legs with her tail and diving into the water, swimming away rapidly.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We’ve reached the next conclusion of Endeavors of the Sea! As you can see, there has been a chapter for every faction now! We started with the Sea Denizens, then went to the World Navy, then to the Pirates, and now the next chapter will be back with the Sea Denizens! What will happen? Well...That would be spoiling hehe. Let’s get the agenda, shall we? Agenda: The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. The Foreboding Chasm

**Here we are again my lovely readers! We’re back in the briny depths of Endeavors of the Sea! We last left off with Pirates/World Navy chapter, showing both sides of them, to contrast the difference. Because of this, we are now going right back to the sea denizens! And we’re going to have some fun! We’re going to release The Harbinger of Crimson Waters! We’re also going to show more of the royal guard too. Anyways, let’s put a halt on this bold text portion and dive right into the depths of this story! Also embrace the sea puns! Also...We’re gonna see the one and only creature that has caused The Sundering.**

 

Back swimming peacefully through the greenish black water, being in the lighter side of it, as the water is more green, Alyx sits down on a ledge, overlooking The Chasm. Alyx smiled, seeing the pure black abyss that no sea denizen dare dive into, not even the Goblin Sharks or Anglerfish or squids and Krakens dare swim. No one swims into The Chasm, because of the Leviathan who inhabits it. Alyx, knowing the Leviathan personally, lets out a long, sharp whistle deep into The Chasm. Alyx can see the sound wave go deep into the black abyss, as she leans back, waiting. Unknown to Alyx, Raina who had parts of octopus DNA in her, thanks to council meetings, blends in with the environment. 

 

Raina says to herself “The Chasm? Why on earth is Alyx here...Us Denizes use The Chasm to outcast those who break the law… What attachment do you have to The Chasm Alyx...My shining light in this dark sea.” as a perfectly mimicked whistle is heard...Just leagues louder than her own, as the sound wave shakes the sea around Alyx and Raina. Alyx smiles as she stands right up and jumps down, sinking into the all black abyss as Raina peaked her head over the edge and looked down. She didn’t even see Alyx at all and swam into The Chasm, curious on why and what Alyx was planning. The darkness seemed to cling onto Raina, slowing her descent into the abyssal dark.

 

Raina felt sick, she felt vile, she didn’t feel normal, but kept her gaze forward, slowly going deeper and deeper, seeing the water behind her fade away to complete and utter blackness. Raina felt alone, she didn’t even feel herself, but knew she was there, and kept swimming. She even heard the panicked beating of her heart and began to swim faster. She was scared, something she has never experienced. Raina thought many thoughts to herself. “How long have I been swimming?”, “How long until I find the bottom?”, “Was I consumed?”, “Oh god...I-I’ve been swallowed by something.”, but then realized something she had never seen in her time as a Denizen and as a queen.

 

Raina looked around, her gills taking in crystal clear blue water. She turned around and looked up, seeing the black abyss above her. Raina has never inhaled such clean water, as she saw healthy coral, healthy sand, she saw actual sand, and not just rubble. She put her hand down and scooped up some real sand and couldn’t believe it. She said to herself “What on earth...This is...This is from before The Sundering...I have to find Alyx. I need some answers.” as she swims silently through the water. What concerns her the most is that there is no sea life, no fish, no nothing, as its silent. Darting between some coral and masking her appearance, hiding within the coral and looking around. That is when Raina spots Alyx, sitting down on a sea sponge, and having something in front of her which she couldn’t notice. Raina looked forward, and said to herself “What are you doing here Alyx…” and felt a huge shift of water push her back and Alyx too.

 

Raina looked forward, only to look in complete and utter shock. From the bottom of the sand, where they were, to the bottom of the blackness, was easily a 10 mile gap (16.1 kilometers if needed), with a large pointed gray snake-like head, easily 8 miles wide too, with a neck that couldn’t be seen. Alyx looked like a spec in comparison to the real size of it, as Alyx smiled. She waved up at the large beast, as Raina was frozen in fear. She overheard Alyx yell out “HEYYYYY MR. LEVIATHAN! I CAME TO VISIT! I BROUGHT CHESS!” as Raina heard the conversation in her head, as she couldn’t believe what this creature was or is. What concerned her about the face was that it was void of any eyes, gills, nothing, just a large mouth.

 

The large beast, which Raina knows as Leviathan now, speaks softly, “Ah...Little Alyx...You humor me with these games. They are so primitive, yet so fun. I humbly accept the challenge. Checkers was fun, but easily victorious, let us see how you fare now.” as Alyx began setting up the pieces, being weighted so it can survive in the water. Once set up, Alyx begins explaining how the game works, as the massive head nods slowly. He says “Ah, very simple. Come...Let us see if you can conquer my psychic mind in this game.” as Alyx goes first. She simply moves a pawn forward two spaces. Raina watches the large head slowly move its head forward, gently lean its mouth down and pick up a piece with its massive mouth and place it down carefully. 

 

The two began to play, as Alyx was surprisingly able hold her own, having the upper hand, as the game went on for an hour, before Alyx clicked his king over and said “Checkmate. That means I win.” as Alyx smirks. Leviathan lets out a long hearty laugh and says “I will learn this game little Alyx...I will learn. It takes me three moves to beat you in checkers, but I will beat you here!” as the two just go on a simple conversation, seeing how each other is. Raina just watches, as it appears that the two are good friends, and goes to quietly swim off, only to cut her leg on a piece of sharp coral. The scent and taste of blood makes both the Leviathan and Alyx perk up, with Alyx’s eyes going red.

 

Leviathan says “It appears we have an intruder Alyx...Let the Harbinger of Crimson Waters hunt.” as Raina hides, watching this event unfold. Raina has only heard rumors of this, and wonders if the two are related. Alyx stands up, as her soft scaled body shutters, covering her head to toe in the dark crimson scales. Her hair even seemed to get sucked into the scales, making her bald, as her eyes were entirely black. Next up was sharp bone-like material coming from her shoulder blades, the back of her bald head, her toes, her tail, and her fingers. After that, her teeth elongated to razor sharp spikes, as Alyx turned around, her eyes glowing in the water and began swimming faster than any sea denizen.

 

Raina watches as the monstrosity of scale and claw tear through rows of coral like its nothing, sniffing the water and closing in on herself, as Raina comes up from her hiding spot. She yells “ALYX IT’S ME! IT’S RAINA!” as Alyx looks at Raina and reverts to normal quickly, smiling widely. Leviathan moves his head in, inspecting Raina, and says “Ah...The Mermaid Queen. Alyx speaks highly of you. You are welcomed in my domain, but no one else. Or I will consume them. I bid you two adieu.” as the head retracts into the water before completely vanishing from sight. Raina says quickly, “A-Alright...Um...Two things. One, that form of yours is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen and it makes me excited to see it. And two...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?” as Alyx turns back to her Harbinger self.

 

She speaks with an aggressive tone, “Well, glad you love it Raina...It’s when I want to get really feisty.” as she snips playfully towards Raina. She continues, “As for that, he just goes by Leviathan. When The Sundering happened, he hatched from that and grew. And over time, he just kept growing and growing and growing. He consumed all living life down here except the coral and his excrement kept this place flourishing and alive. He just lives down here, and I found him one day, and well, we just chatted. He’s a really interesting creature, comes from the stars. So, I decided to visit him every week with a game, ever since I’ve been a sea denizen. He taught me the art of rapid evolution and because of that, I am this sexy evil creature you see right here. Also there are eyes on the back of my head and it is the creepiest shit there is.” as Raina nods.

 

Raina says “So...He’s a friend. But he wants no one but you, me, and him? And this water...Oh it feels soooo good.” as Alyx replies “Yep. He likes the solitude. And yes the water is clean. Genuinely clean. And on my code that I have sworn to him...Please keep this secret. He is a peaceful creature and just wishes to enjoy his time here. He and I are allies, and friends. Please, honor my request my queen.” and kneels down before Raina. Taking a few moments to think, Raina smiles and says “Alyx...I will honor your request. On one condition. You, the outcast of all sea denizens, I will pardon your exilement and honor your request, if you join me. Become my royal wife and breeder.” and puts her hand out for Alyx to grab. “I will treat you well, just as if you were one of my own.” Raina says.

 

Alyx takes a few moments to think about this offer, as she can get what she wants, and all she has to do is be royalty. Alyx replies, firmly grabbing Raina’s hand, “I better not be turned all posh and pretty then.” as she smirks. Raina pulls Alyx up and then pulls her into a deep heated kiss and then whispers softly, “I like the rowdy you. I can’t see you anything as anything else. Let’s go return to our domain.” as Alyx smiled from the kiss, and felt something go around her finger. She looks down and sees a fractal crystal ring put on her finger, one of the rarest, if not rarest gems in the sea. Alyx smiles as she holds Raina tight against her and darts up through the water faster than ever, getting back into the normal water in just minutes. Raina looks around, seeing they are back in their usual waters, as well as Alyx appearing normal. The two smile and began swimming back together, with Raina taking her usual size and Alyx swimming beneath her.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We’re at the next story for the seafaring chapter! And as you can see, there is something much bigger than everything that lives in this story. Leviathan is naturally peaceful, but is also highly aggressive. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter at least! Here is the agenda! Agenda: The Pandemic Chronicle, A Utopia of False Hope, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. Troubles in Freelance Harbor

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Endeavors of the Sea! We last left off with Raina meeting the Leviathan! Which is the Alien Creature that resulted in The Sundering and caused the world to be how it is. Anyways! Now that we left off with the Sea Denizens, we’re going back to the World Navy and dealing with legitimate humans! The next chapter will be a mixed chapter between Pirates and Sea Denizens though! Anyways! Let’s get on with the story at hand!**

 

After docking safely within Freelance Harbor, the main hub of the World Navy, Jessie hops off her boat, holding the chest of riches that was given as a blood offering from the loss of her Tuber Brother. As she is in uniform, Jessie walks to the Harbormaster Office and knocks on the door to the Aquatic General herself. From the other side, “Come in. Jessie I pray my lovely little sub (as in submarine, not submissive...Pervs) is safe.” as Jessie turns the handle and opens it to the Aquatic General, High Admiral Morgan Naisha. Jessie looks at the tan skinned beauty, with firm, toned muscles, small breasts, a long sword at her hip, in traditional Admiral attire, having deep dark brown eyes and black hair too. Morgan smiles and pats the seat, and sits down in the admiral chair, seeing the lockbox that Jessie has.

 

Morgan says “Where’s Jamison?” as Jessie sighs and points to the chest. Jessie replies “Jamison died for the lockbox. We traveled deep into Lamprey Territory, and if it wasn’t for the assistance of a Sea Denizen, neither of us would have been here. He died for the Navy, and in return, the Lamprey King there had given me this blood tribute. I was in no situation to save him…” as Jessie looked gloomy and sad. Morgan knew that failure to protect anyone is punishable, but she also raised Jessie. Morgan said “I’ll wave it Jessie. I’ll wave it. One of you made it back. Let’s see what is inside. Let’s see if this blood tribute is actually worthwhile and not just a ruse.” and opened the lockbox.

 

Morgan saw all of the various bullets, the precious scrap metal from the trophies, and had her curiosity peaked at seeing the hand axe. She gently picked up the hand axe and looked at it, checking the sharpness and twirled it around. Morgan said “This is a unique little axe...I’ll send it to the lab and see what it is all about.” as Jessie nods. Morgan looks at everything and realizes that the bullets are perfect, the scrap metal is perfect, and everything was worth it, but didn’t enjoy the discussion of death. Morgan said “Jessie, you’re dismissed. Head to the mess hall, use my pass, and just enjoy the rest of your day and tomorrow.” as Jessie took Morgan’s pass and nodded. Jessie saluted Morgan and then left the room hastily, shutting the door on her way out.

 

Once Morgan knew that Jessie was gone completely, she pressed a button that sealed everything off, and locked her door. Morgan sighed deeply and  _ SHEDDED  _ her skin, revealing herself to be a Cuttlefish...A Sea Denizen who was tasked with keeping some peace, as the World Navy Harbor is right smack in the middle of Cuttlefish Territory. Morgan looked down at her orangish-brown skin, with black stripes, and exaggerated proportions, which she began casually groping and feeling, as well as looking down at her tentacle-like phallic protrusion. Morgan giggles adorably, flapping her little ears, as she sighs in relief. She says to herself, “At least Cuttlefish Denizens are cute...And it pays to be the Queen. Hmmm...I have been behind on my reports, so I need to send information for High Queen Raina.” as Morgan pulled up a recovered, coral covered and infused laptop, and attached an electric eel to the laptop, and got wi-fi. She loaded up the app that a sea denizen had developed and sees High Queen Raina on the screen.

 

Raina said with a wide smile, as Morgan can see that Raina is swimming, “Ah, Morgan. How goes everything on the surface with the World Navy? Been a few months since I’ve heard from you. And you’re looking plumper.” as Morgan blushed. She replied “Everything is well. Only thing we’re looking at is trying to find more pirates. My Cuttlefishes are still working and trying to find more riches to give back. These petty humans have no clue that their Aquatic General, the one who leads the World Navy, is a Sea Denizen. Anyways High Queen Raina, that red scaled one brought my little girl back into waters safety, so if you see her, please tell her she has the World Navy’s trust, but needs to be brought into the harbor and properly greeted.” as Raina nods at Morgan.

 

Raina replies “I will send Alyx your way in a bit. She and I have to go to my royal chambers for a long, long, long night.” as Morgan blushed at that. Morgan said “Wait, you took...You took the freelance as your wife?!? But she’s a freelance! And you enforce law and order for all the mermaids! What gives my queen?” as Raina laughs heartily. Raina replies “My dear, I have a thing for rebellious cuties. Plus, she’s got a dark side that just gets me excited. I do thank you for the report Morgan. I will be visiting the dock soon, I do have to enforce my authority as a queen and make sure the little humans know true fear.” as Morgan nods at that. Morgan replies “I’ll ensure my Cuttlefish denizens are aware and not to be scared shitless or to accidentally reveal themselves.” as Raina nods and hangs up the call.

 

Morgan goes to reach for her phallic tentacle, and starts to stroke it off...Just when she hears a knock on her door. “Aquatic General Morgan. Are you available?” as it was her husband…Morgan quickly talked in her normal tone, “Hold on a second!” and quickly ate her shedded skin and turned back to her tan skin self. She quickly makes sure everything is hidden, as she does her hair quickly and looks all presentable and normal. “Come in!” she says, in her charming accent. The door opens to her dark skinned husband of Caribbean descent. She said “Oh! It’s just you Daniel. What brings you around? Missed your wife?” as she laughs and smiles sweetly at him.

 

Daniel leans over and happily kisses his wife deeply, enjoying the taste of sea air on her lips and smiles. Morgan returns the kiss, and they embrace each other and smile at each other. Daniel pulls off slowly and says “Was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Found a nice little island where we can have a long night of tender love making.” as he shoots a wink at Morgan. Her cheeks flush as she smiles at him. Morgan replies “Oh Daniel, you know how to make me blush. But you know I can’t risk it. We don’t have birth control. Condoms are rare...And I have to ensure I stay respectable. I’m the Aquatic General. I have to maintain an order of authority.” as Daniel sighs and nods. 

 

He replies “You know I’m loyal as a fish is to the water. But Morgan my dear, I am quite sick of castin’ out the white line.” as Morgan knows that euphemism all too well. She states “Daniel, my lovely husband. You know I am just as loyal and I know I cannot sate your needs all the time, so head to the Sea Brothel. Go use one of the Sea Cucumber Denizens. Let them relieve you. Just make sure they’re damp, but not dry. I’d be ruined if my lovely husband got irradiated.” as Daniel smiles from hearing that. He nods and states “Alright my dear. I’ll go use one of them. I really needed the relief. But when you retire, when that day comes, I’m going to sure you get the proper treatment you need!” as they both smile.

 

Daniel slowly walked out, as Morgan relaxed in her chair, looking at her hands and then at her saber on her hip. She knows that one day, her true identity is going to be revealed, but she waits patiently, as she knows there will be a time and a place for this. She pulls out her laptop again and begins relaying information back to other Kings and Queens, ensuring that everything was good between all the other royalty. Once she had finished relaying all the information, she looks out the window and sees that it is nightfall. She puts on her night vision goggles and begins doing a routine check of all the dead drops for all of her secret cuttlefish spies who know where to hide.

 

Once Morgan did her routine check, she quickly headed back to the barracks, and looked out to Freelance Harbor. She knew she was being a traitor, but didn’t do anything about it. She looked at the Destroyers, Frigates, Corvettes, Cruisers, Aircraft Carriers, and Submarines. She knows the power capability of all of her ships in her Harbor, on top of the supplies that constantly come in and out of the docks. She knows that she is getting a huge shipment of salvageable metal and gunpowder for her cannons and guns. She holds her saber close to her, as she knows it is a sign of power and authority, but never to be used as a weapon. She looks around, seeing no one around, and jumps right into the water, blowing a quick bubble that she stands in and sinks beneath the water. She sees the Cuttlefish all working hard secretly and nods, as she quickly resurfaces and goes back on her stroll.

 

**Oh my god everyone I am soooo sorry for the long delay in posts. I am finally in summer break so I am able to work on my stories more. Just know that Friday, Saturday, and Sundays are days when I am unable to work a lot on my stories but I will try to catch up for all the lost time! I promise that much! Here is the agenda my lovely readers! Agenda:  A Utopia of False Hope, Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
